Day Dream
by PS61521
Summary: Hey Readers guess what? Here is the chapter you have been waiting for! Part two of Jack's Sister! OMG! I am so Excited! This was actually written by Shadow Teen Girl. We are writing this together. I hope you Jack's Sister fans approve! Tragedy is not here but guess what? Daniel has returned!
1. Remembering

**Hey fans, here is the chapter you have been waiting for! Part two! OMG! I am so Excited! This was actually written by Shadow Teen Girl. We are writing this together. I hope you Jack's Sister fans approve!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rise of the Guardians Characters

Daydream

Chapter 1: Remembering

The first thing she remembered was seeing the moon. How bright and big it seemed to her. Full of hope and wonder, during the day she loved basking in the bright sun but the moon was her favorite. When she had a simple life the moon was her favorite. She remembered sneaking out of her room and going to see him. They would meet under the oak tree by the lake where no one saw them but the moon. They sit and read poems and talk in their secret place sharing their dreams. Yes, the moon knew their secrets and dreams and kept them safe.

But now she glared angrily at the moon wanting nothing more than to see it destroyed. "You liar, charlatan, evil fiend!" she yelled. Her voice grew higher and higher with each word that came out of her mouth. Tears stained her face as her body was raging with anger. He lied to her the Man in the Moon. When she became a spirit the Man in the Moon promised that she would find him again. She did what she was told accepting her destiny and waited to be reunited with him.

Years or was it centuries she no longer remember all she remembered was the lies. "You lied to me!" she screamed. "I did everything you asked. Went everywhere I was supposed to go and you kept saying I would find him. So, where is he? I am tired of waiting! What more do you want from me?" she asked glaring at the moon. He remained silent as her pain grew. "Answer me!" she screamed. Shocked by her tone, she paused, a lady never spoke that way. But then again she was no longer a lady or was she?

No she wasn't even alive anymore and sadly she wasn't a ghost. She was Daydream and she sank to her knees as the coldness swept around her. She didn't feel the cold she never did. She wore a short dress of sliver blue that covered her to her knees. Her feet were bare. The only protection she had against the cold was her cloak it was long and dark blue.

Tears continued to fall as her memories of who she used to be took her away. She was no longer Daydream but Katherine Elizabeth Johnson. Katherine was alive and a young girl living on her Father's plantation. Everything flooded back to her but her fondest memory was when she met him, Daniel.

Many Years Ago

On a big plantation that was pure white with green grass and apple orchards. A young girl about six sat under one of the apple trees in her little sun dress. Her hair was a light brown but her eyes a silver blue. The girl's skin was a light peach and she stood up as her eyes grew big. A young colored woman in her late 20's wearing a plain white cotton dress came up to her. "Miss Katherine, Mr. Johnson wishes to see you," said the woman without directly looking at her.

"Yes, Abbey I am coming," Katherine said. She got up and followed the woman back to the house. It was another beautiful sunny day and Katherine saw the new delivery arriving.

"Ah Katherine my girl, come to your dear old papa," said a man at least in his late 20's with the same skin tone as her. He was a huge man with a muscular build and a strict face. But he had a small mustache wearing a white shirt and jacket with pants and boots. He held up a black cane with a golden handle.

"Yes Daddy," she said politely leaving Abby's side and going up to him.

"I have a surprise for you go on up with Abby to the barn okay darling" her father said.

"Yes sir," she said and followed Abby to the barn.

"Mr. Johnson says you're present in that there barn," Abby said trying to sound better when speaking.

"Thank you Abby," Katherine said and headed to the barn. She turned too sharply and bumped into someone. "Oh I am ever so sorry," she said. Her eyes met those of a boy with hazel eyes. His skin was black like coal and hair that was short and looked like a mop. He looked like a wiry scarecrow his clothes were a dirty pair of cotton pants and a shirt. His feet were bare but he had the kindest face.

Only now that face looked pure scared as he spoke, "Please missus I's didn't mean ta bump into ya. Don't tells Mr. Johnson please". Katherine understood his fear for this boy was a slave. If her father found out this boy bumped into her whether it was her fault or not she knew the penalty. She smiled at him and reassured him she would keep the incident a secret.

"It is okay don't be scared. I won't tell I promise," she said sweetly. The boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he seemed happy to hear her response. As she looked at him she noticed he looked about either her age or maybe a little older.

"Thanks missus," he said sheepishly.

"You are welcome. What is your name?" Katherine asked.

"Daniel missus," he said.

"Nice to meet you I am Katherine Elizabeth," she said holding out her hand. The boy looked confused unsure what to do. "You are supposed to shake it silly it would be rude not to," she explained. Daniel looked around making sure no one saw and shook her hand. His hand felt rough as her hand felt gentle. They looked into each other's eyes and for that brief second they knew they had a connection with each other forever.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Secret Place

**OMG! Okay I know I am being dramatic but I love this so far! Edge of my seat! I hope you readers also enjoy the love felt here! Mush! Mush!**

Chapter 2: Secret Place

Katherine sat on the front porch reading her bible out loud. Her father wanted her to learn the bible and memorize it for future reasons. If men knew that she knew the bible by heart it would show how pure she was. It was another hot day and the porch was her only shade from the sun. Daniel stood not far from her chopping wood. He stared at her every so often listening to the words she spoke.

"And God said, 'Let there be light,' and there was light," Katherine said. Her voice was soft like a baby lamb's coat and gentle like a summer breeze. Daniel stopped chopping the wood for a moment and listened more to her words. "And God saw the light that it was good and God divided the light from the darkness. And God called the light Day and the darkness He called Night," she said. Katherine knew Daniel was watching her for she could always sense his presence.

Daniel took a few more steps closer to hear her better. The words she spoke were so beautiful and strong. It was like they were pulling him to her and he had no objections. Katherine continued reading trying to hide her smile. No one was around to see this and she wanted Daniel to sit by her during the day for he was her friend. Just as he sat down she began to say the next verse when a shadow loomed over them.

"Ow!" Daniel yelped when the cane hit him on the leg. Katherine looked up surprised to see her father before them.

"Get away from my daughter boy and get back to work!" her fathered yelled hitting Daniel over and over with his cane. Katherine shed a tear when she saw the cane strike Daniel on the back. Daniel stumbled back to his spot and began chopping the wood like a madman. "Katherine Elizabeth get up to your room and get ready for your party!" her father barked.

"Yes sir," she said quickly and for a brief second her dad went over to check something. Daniel took a chance and looked at Katherine and she looked at him and nodded her head to the pond that ran by her house. He smiled knowing what it meant and looked away as she ran inside before her father saw.

During her party it was loud as white boys and girls were eating cake and listening to music. Some house servants were bringing in appetizers for the adults but even surrounded by people, Katherine wished Daniel could be there. She walked over to the cake and glanced around so no one saw her and used the knife to cut a very thin piece of cake and wrapped it in a napkin. Then shoved it in the pocket of her dress, and returned to her games. She received a doll from a girl, a new dress, and other things she soon forgot.

Later in the evening she was tucked into bed by Abby and once Abby closed the door. Katherine waited for it seemed like eternity till the house was quiet and still. Getting out of bed she put on her plain cotton dress with her boots and wrapped her small cloak around her. Removing a board from under her bed she picked up a rope ladder. Throwing it out she began to climb out of her room. The moon was full as she silently ran to the oak tree by the lake. Looking around she whistled twice and heard an owl hooting back twice. Daniel sat there waiting as he smiled up at her. "Evening Daydream," he said. She blushed at the nickname he had given her for she was always daydreaming.

"Evening Daniel I brought you something," she said sitting next to him. His eyes lit up for no one brought him anything except a good beating. But Katherine was different she was so kind and gentle. He saw her pull out a piece of cake that was very small but she placed it in his hand. "It is white cake with vanilla icing I hope you like it," she said shyly.

"Thank you Daydream," he said eating the cake. It was so moist that he never ate anything so sweet before. "I's got somethin' for ya too," Daniel said. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a book of poems.

"Daniel, where did you get this?" Katherine asked in utter shock.

"This mornin' Master Johnson tolds me to go inta town and buys you a present. I got the bible you was readin' today and I got ya that. Master Johnson never saw it I hid it in my cloak," he said proudly. "You like it?" he asked fearing she may not like his present.

"I love it but never do something like this again or something bad may happen. Promise me Daniel," Katherine in a fearful tone. Daniel sensed her fear and his smile put her at ease.

"Promise," he said wrapping his pinkie finger around hers.

"Good would you like me to read it to you?" she asked. He smiled eagerly he loved hearing her read.

"Swiftly walk o'er the western wave, Spirit of the Night!" she began her voice luring him like a fish to a hook. "Out of the misty eastern cave, where all the long and lone daylight," she continued speaking. Daniel listened to the words unaware of what it meant but he let the words wash over him like water. "Would you like to read?" she asked.

"Readin' is for white folks Daydream and I's no white folk," Daniel said frowning.

"Hey reading can be for everyone I will teach you if you want to learn," Katherine said. She was taking a big risk for teaching Daniel to read was against the law, she was only allowed to read because of her father's money. If they were caught they both knew what would happen but they didn't care, it was another secret they shared, so Daniel read.

"Teach me please," he said. Katherine smiled and took a small stick and began to write the alphabet in the dirt.

"This letter is A," she said.

"A," Daniel repeated and the lesson had begun.

….

"Look at the sky Daniel the stars are so beautiful," said an eleven year old Katherine.

"They sure are beautiful Daydream, so how was the party?" he asked referring to another birthday party he was not invited too, proud his English was improving.

"It was boring none of the boys could dance properly! One even stepped on my foot!" she told him pointing to her right foot.

"I wish I could dance with you," he said without thinking.

"Okay get up and let us dance," Katherine said getting to her feet.

"What, no we can't," Daniel said blushing.

"Why not? No one is here but us, let me make your wish come true," she said holding out her hand. He took it shyly and waited to be told what to do. "First put your hand in mine and put your other arm around my waist," she said. Daniel looked at her like she lost her mind but remembered they were in their secret place. They could be and do whatever they wanted. So, he did and an odd feeling came around him. His heart quickened and his palms began to sweat. Katherine was nervous as well but hid it and began to dance with him. "When I step forward you step back and when you step forward I step back," she told him.

"Sounds easy enough," he told her. They began to dance and Daniel was a natural he spun her around and moved her around. The moon shined down on them like a heavenly light. Time slowed down the only thing that mattered was them and their secret place. The dance ended and they had to return to their beds.

….

"Daniel what is your greatest wish?" Katherine asked. She was now fifteen and tomorrow night would be her sixteenth birthday.

"To be white," Daniel said.

"Why?" she asked.

He looked at her and said with the saddest tone, "So, we could be friends".

"We are friends," she told him.

"I mean in the daytime. I want to tell you jokes and hold your hand without Master Johnson hitting me with his cane," Daniel said shedding a tear. Katherine hugged him and he breathed in her scent of cinnamon and apples. The strange feeling came over him again. It started when she was eleven and he was twelve. They were no longer children but soon she would be a woman and he would be a man. Someday soon she would be married to a white man and that thought tore him to pieces.

"Maybe someday it will be that way for I want that too," Katherine said resting her head on his chest. She knew she shouldn't be doing this a lady never acted this way around a boy. But with Daniel she felt so safe and happy this feeling got stronger every time she was with him.

"Katherine I want to read you something," Daniel said. She gave him the poem book and he began to read,

_The fountains mingle with the river_

_And the rivers with the Ocean,_

_The winds of Heaven mix forever_

_With a sweet emotion;_

_Nothing in the world is single;_

_All things by a law divine_

_In one another's being mingle,_

_Why not I with thine?-_

_See the mountains kiss high Heaven_

_And the waves clasp one another;_

_No sister flower would be forgiven_

_If it disdained its brother;_

_And the sunlight clasps the earth_

_ And the moonbeams kiss the sea;_

_ What are all these kissings worth_

_ If thou will not kiss me?_

"Daniel that was so beautiful," Katherine said shedding a tear.

"Katherine," he said holding her hand. "Will you kiss me?" he asked. She looked not at all surprised as he looked into her eyes with such love it melted her heart. Instead of saying yes she leaned closer and their lips touched. It was short and sweet when they broke away he smiled at her. He got down on one knee and held her hands. "I love you Katherine and I have nothing to offer you but my heart. But someday I will marry you," he said.

"That Daniel would be my greatest dream for I love you too," she whispered. He kissed her under the full moon and soon bid her goodnight as they dreamed of being together forever.

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Running After Dreams

Chapter 3: Running After Dreams

Katherine climbed up her window, her head still spinning from that kiss. The moonbeams shined through her window. She looked up to see her old friend the Moon, and a smile graced her lips. "Oh dear friend, I know it will be an impossible dream for me and Daniel to be together. But that is one impossible dream I will hold onto forever," she said. Then she wrapped herself in a blanket and drifted off to sleep dreaming of a world where she and Daniel could be together forever.

The next morning the sun rose awakening Katherine. Today was her sixteenth birthday and her father had made another big party. Her maids came in to dress her and within a few hours her party began. Every wealthy young man came to get a glimpse at Katherine. Now her father of course was growing more excited than anyone for today he would reveal the biggest present he could give his little girl. The servants set up white tables and the gardeners created masterpieces of animals made from flowers. Daniel was busy taking the guests horses into the stables. When he saw Katherine come out to greet her guests, his heart began to beat rapidly. She wore her hair down in braids. A long blue dress flowed over her soft figure; the sleeves were a light blue but the rest of it was a deep dark blue. Daniel knew he was looking at an angel and wanted nothing more than to be one of the men guests to ask Katherine to dance.

But today this party was much different. Normally when the music played Katherine was allowed to dance with the male guests. But her father kept her close to him and she watched the others enjoy the party. Katherine really didn't mind for her father was saving her feet from getting stepped on. None of these men could keep a beat to save their life. Yet she kept glancing at her father and he looked like he was waiting for something or someone. Finally a chill swept through the air and Katherine who had been warm felt cold. Daniel stole a worried glance at her to see if she was okay. The bright sunny day began to turn gray and soon the guests heard horses in the distance. A black carriage with even darker horses came with a small coachman whipping the beasts horribly. Katherine looked more closely at the carriage and saw it was all black with shining windows but she couldn't see who was in the carriage. The footmen came out and opened the door. A young man maybe in his late 20's or early 30's Katherine wasn't sure came out. His skin was pale but not sickly and his eyes were like two brown stones. Hard ad lifeless with a strict face and his hair was black like the night sky. He wore a black tux with a cloak and held a cane with a skeleton on it. In Katherine's opinion she was looking at the Devil himself.

"Ah Mr. Smith so good of you to make it," her father said going up to the man.

"A pleasure my good man but do call me Victor sir," Mr. Smith said. Then he locked eyes on Katherine like a snake would his prey. "And this charming lady must be Miss Katherine, what a beautiful lady you are," he said kissing her hand. Katherine felt she was going to be sick but forced a smile as she nodded her head.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Smith," she said politely.

"The pleasure is mine, you are so beautiful," he let his eyes roll over her body, "yes very beautiful," Mr. Smith said grinning like the devil himself. He snapped his fingers and the band began to play and Victor's servants cleared the dance area where no one was there. "May I have this dance?" Victor asked her. Katherine was about to refuse when she felt herself being pulled onto the dance floor. Victor held her in a tight embrace and Daniel continued to watch Katherine making sure she was okay. She glanced at Daniel with a longing look wanting it to be him that was holding her and not Victor Smith. Unbeknown to Katherine or Daniel her father saw the look and a strange feeling came over him.

"I better stop this before anything else happens. That slave will not ruin my daughter's chance at happiness," her father muttered to himself. The dance was over and Victor led Katherine back to her father. She was grateful for this man gave her a chilling feeling and she was glad she wouldn't have to see this Mr. Smith again. Her father was talking to Victor and he was smiling and shook his head yes to something. Finally Victor stood next to Katherine smiling at her like a man would look at a prized horse. "Ladies and Gentlemen my daughter Katherine will be getting married to Mr. Victor Smith," he said. Katherine's eyes widened in horror as did Daniel's eyes. "The wedding shall be within a week I know Mr. Smith will be an excellent husband to my Katherine," her father said. The crowd cheered and Katherine felt herself dying right there on the spot.

Later that night Katherine was going to talk to her father to call off this ridiculous marriage. She was about to open the door to his study when she heard voices behind the door. "Sir, are you sure about selling Daniel. He is a good boy sir, he has done nothing wrong," the voice sounded like Abby.

"Nothing wrong he was making eyes at my Katherine and she was looking at him. No, no Mr. Smith is a very high class gentleman. If he learns that a slave was making eyes at my daughter it will ruin her chances at happiness. I have made up my mind I am selling Daniel tomorrow to Mr. William Bennett," her father cried.

Katherine's eyes widened for she knew of Mr. Bennett. Compared to Mr. Bennett her father treats the slaves like family. Mr. Bennett was a cruel man and had been rumored to kill his slaves in fits of anger over stupid reasons. No, she would not allow Daniel to be sold to this man. She didn't care about herself but she did care for Daniel and raced off to find him to warn him. Making her way to their secret place Daniel had already been there waiting. "Daydream, you can't marry this man. He is a demon he has ruined good women and left them for dead. He buys women like slaves and tortures them to death, you as his wife would be worse off than any of the others. You have to run, please Daydream," Daniel cried holding her.

"Never mind that Daniel you are the one that needs to run. My father plans on selling you to Mr. Bennett a true demon. Please Daniel save yourself I will be okay," Katherine told him.

"No, I am not leaving without you," Daniel argued placing her in a protective embrace.

"Daniel stop being stubborn and run I can handle myself but I can't handle losing you. My father might know about us please Daniel I beg you run," she cried shedding tears.

"No, Katherine I love you and I am not leaving you behind," Daniel said. He couldn't bear to see her tears. So, he pulled her close and held her shaking body. Then an idea came to him as he pulled away and said, "Let's run away Daydream. To a place where we can be together and where no one will separate us," he said.

"Daniel we can't," she said.

"Why not slaves run to the Underground Railroad for freedom why can't we do the same. And even if we don't make it we can still be together," Daniel said holding her hands.

"It is a crazy dream, but let's do it. Meet me back here within an hour. Pack whatever you can and we will leave together," Katherine said happily smiling at last. She kissed Daniel and returned to her house. Opening up her closet she took her simplest frocks but took some jewelry and money just in case, grabbed her cloak, and soon Daniel was there with a bag of food. He had an axe in one hand and a knife on his waist. He smiled at her and she smiled at him and they walked away from the house to a new dream and life. The full moon was their guide to their new dream and they knew no one would separate them ever again.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Dreams Diminished

Chapter 4: Dreams Diminished

During the next few months, Katherine and Daniel were free, well as free as two runaways could be. Traveling by the light of the moon searching for a place where they could be together. Living in caves to keep warm and surviving off of nature. They dreamed of the life that awaited them, the marriage that they dreamed of. Nothing seemed impossible anymore everything to them was finally going right. Even in the coldest wind could not extinguish their love for each other. Each night they traveled not keeping track of time as they ventured farther in the direction they believed to be North to freedom.

If they did see a town Katherine would go and sell a treasure from home for supplies and people just thought she was a peasant woman working for an employer. Or if the town seemed rough then Daniel would go and no one paid much attention to him, he spoke in a slave tone and made sure not to look at anyone. The traveling did get harder for the weather was not their friend but they didn't give up. They still had a dream to achieve and for once they could be together.

Months passed and they continued to travel until finally they found a place to call home. They came upon another small village and when the people saw Katherine and Daniel no one asked any questions. Still they ventured to the outskirts of the town and found an old cabin that was abandoned. According to the town it belonged to an old hermit that died two months ago. The area around it was so beautiful. On the far right were endless woods that would soon grow fruit to eat or supply for firewood. In the very back was a lake now frozen but it glistened in the moon light. Katherine looked up at her old friend the moon and realized this was to be their new home.

"Daniel it is perfect, let's just stay here and start our life together," she said holding his hand.

"Are you sure Daydream, we can keep going till we know for sure that we are in the North," he said bringing her closer to him. Daniel loved this place to but wanted to make sure they were in the North so he and Katherine could truly be together. He just hoped that the north was all he heard it was.

"I know but no one knows who we are and we can start new. Let's just stay and have our life here. If anything goes wrong we can leave I promise," Katherine said smiling at him.

"Okay, let's do it," Daniel said. They began fixing the cabin together. Chopping wood and fixing the house up to live in. Each nail set into place as the windows were fixed. It took many months but soon the cabin was fixed. Daniel held Katherine by the waist as they gazed at their new cabin together. The roof was built stronger and the windows no longer cracked but solid and gleamed in the moon light. He even made an extra room for future little ones. A fireplace was in the living room and Katherine bought some cooking utensils for their small kitchen. It was a small quaint home for them but it was their home. Daniel still had one more dream he wanted to fulfill, though.

They were in their new home and Katherine later learned tomorrow was going to be her birthday. She would be 18 for they had been traveling for two years and Daniel wanted her birthday to be truly special. "Daydream can I ask you a question?" Daniel asked walking over to her. Katherine was in the rocking chair Daniel made for her gazing into the fire her life complete.

"Of course silly, what is it?" she asked looking up with a smile. Daniel looked at her with such love and devotion it made her heart melt. He held her hand and began to speak.

"I know you asked me never to steal but this, I promise you, was my last time," he told her gently. He held out a gold ring it had flowers made from  
diamonds and Katherine cried when she saw it, the ring belonged to her mother. "You always said that you dreamed of marrying for love like her so this ring will symbolize your greatest dream. But my question is," he said as he began to get down on one knee. Katherine began to tear up more when she saw this for her true dream was coming true. "Will you Katherine Johnson, be my wife?" he asked slipping the ring on her finger.

"Yes, yes I will," she said sliding her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Both hearts began to beat as one and they knew they found their greatest dream.

The wedding took place in their cabin on Katherine's birthday. Since no one could marry them legally they did their own ceremony. It was snowing again and Daniel managed to find some wild flowers still growing. To Katherine's joy a full moon was out meaning her friend could witness it through the windows. While Daniel made her a wedding bouquet she was sewing his good shirt, it was just a simple black shirt she had bought for him, and black pants for their wedding. Soon the time had come and Daniel stood a few inches away from the fire place wearing a black shirt and pants with his boots. His hair was a bit long but he smoothed it back on his head, as he waited for his bride.

Katherine came out in a flowing sky blue dress, it was to the floor and the sleeves fell past her delicate fingers, her hair fell in a single braid, she wore simple sandals and held her wildflowers smiling at Daniel. Instead of a veil she wore a deep blue cloak that sparkled in the moonlight and trailed behind her. Holding Daniel's hand they began to recite their vows. "I, Daniel take Katherine to be my wedded wife now and forever. I vow to always love and cherish her. To keep her safe from any danger and to make all her dreams come true," he said slipping the ring on her finger.

"I, Katherine take Daniel to be my wedded husband now and forever. To love him and be there for him whenever he needs me. I vow to make him happy and to take care of him in sickness and in health. For better or for worse and to protect him from danger and to make his dreams come true," she said slipping a ring on his finger. They smiled and kissed each other sealing their vows as husband and wife. They knew not even death could part them, so they left that part of the vows out of the ceremony.

Unbeknown to them a group of slave traders had come to the village seeking shelter and saw their cabin. "Hey boys a light is on, let's see who is home," said the leader in a crackling voice. They looked through the window and saw a white woman kissing a slave. Rage filled them as they decided to teach both the woman and the slave a lesson. Two men broke the door down and Daniel stood in front of Katherine.

"Who are you? What do you men want?" Daniel asked a bit loud but he was a tad fearful.

"Shut up boy we will be asking the questions. Real cozy place you have ma'am too bad you we are taking it from you," said the leader eyeing Katherine with a lustful look.

"Don't you be looking at my wife!" Daniel yelled. The leader punched Daniel in the gut causing him to fall on his knees.

"Wife?" the slave traders looked at each other, "Well maybe we can be like the lords of the land and take your wife to the bed chamber for a go," They laughed as Katherine kneeled over Daniel crying. The two men grabbed her while the leader looked her over.

"Tell me why such a pretty lady would let a slave touch her. Let me show you how a white man kisses you," he said. Grabbing her neck he forced his lips on her. She reacted by kneeing him in the groin. The leader yelled out in pain slapping her as Daniel finally able to get up hit the men holding Katherine over the head with a frying pan.

"Come on!" he told her and they made a run for it. They made it outside almost to the lake but a gunshot echoed through the woods and Katherine felt a pain in her chest. "Katherine!" Daniel cried grabbing onto her. Before he could say anything to her the two men hit him over the head and dragged him away. "No, Katherine!" Daniel shouted as he struggled to get free.

The leader seized Katherine by the shoulders and she spat blood in his face. He dropped her and whipped his face, "Time to really teach you a lesson," he snarled grabbing her hair as hard as he could, dragging her over to the lake, and shoving her into the icy water. Katherine struggled but couldn't get free. She scratched at the man's arms and face but he continued to hold her. The last thing she remembered was a gun shot and Daniel's voice echoing through the water. Then her world went cold and dark.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Daydream

**This is the last part of Daydream's story and Part two of our Rise of the Guardian Saga! I know it was short lived but I am glad for it! The next part will be out soon!**

Chapter 5: Daydream

Katherine awoke to utter darkness and soon grew afraid. "Daniel" she called. No one answered her calls and she felt something on her skin. It was cold and wet and it was all around her. She was able to move her hands and the wet stuff moved away and that was when she saw the light. With her hands she dug like a mad man till her body pulled itself out. Breathing in the cold air, she looked around not seeing the cabin or the lake but she knew her woods. The moon was full and that was the only comfort she had. Climbing out she began to search for Daniel. "Daniel, Daniel!" she called cupping her mouth with her hands. That was when she saw their cabin, burned to the ground and tears fell from her face. "No Daniel, Daniel where are you!" she screamed. Katherine ran towards the burned cabin but saw no remains of Daniel. That was when she saw the lake and wondered if Daniel drowned like the men tried to do to her.

Once she saw her reflection in the water, her eyes widened. Her once black hair was now a dark midnight blue; it hung down over her shoulders in thick curls like waves from the ocean, having come out of its braid. Yet, her eyes remained the same bright blue. Her dress fell from her shoulders delicately torn so it looked as if she had made it that way. The sleeves still hung down over her small hands but they now were missing the shoulders and half of her upper arm revealing the white flesh. The top was torn where a slight sign of cleavage shown and a crescent moon and star drawn in blood-red lay over the left side of her chest. The skirt she had worked so hard to mend was torn around so that her legs shown, she felt absolutely naked! The cloak she had bought instead of making was the most beautiful and mysterious of her changes for it was unchanged. It still sparkled in the light of the moon like a starry night sky, and it hung over her like a warm blanket, sweeping the ground as she moved but not getting dirty. Her eyes fell to her feet which were bare, the sandals she had worn had fallen off. Though, she wore nearly nothing, she was not cold, "Am I dead?" she wondered.

Somehow she remembered what had happened to her, being shot while running from her attackers, then being dragged by her hair to the lake, and Daniel, he yelled her name. It came in flashes like paintings instead of plays. She was weighing her options, if she was alive, why was she buried under the snow? Why had her appearance changed, and why did she not feel anything? Not cold from the snow on her bare feet or pain from the blood stains on her chest. She knew if she found Daniel it wouldn't matter what had happened to her. She took a step towards her home and her foot hit something, before she could move the snow to see what it was a light flowed over her making her question, "What is it old friend? Do you know what happened to me? Where is Daniel?" she asked.

The light softened and flooded her with warmth like that of a hug, "Yes, dear Katherine, I know what happened to you. I regret to inform you, but you were murdered by those men that came for you. I turned you into a spirit so that you could help me and find the peace you did not receive in life," Katherine nodded but when she looked up with a questioning gaze the moon continued, "Daniel is also dead, he was shot after you were drown and left for dead."

Katherine closed her eyes as if to block out the terrible things that had happened to her, tears again fell from her face, "No please no," she cried.

"Hush, my dear, do not despair. I have more to tell you about your new afterlife. You see are not the first of your kind. There are many spirits that, like you started out as people but now go around helping lead people down the right path," he spoke in a calm and gentle voice causing Katherine to relax and lose her fears.

"There are more like me?" she dried her eyes.

"Yes, over the years I have chosen people who did miraculous things in their lives, like you, to help others after they die. Each thing around you is done by a special spirit, even the frost that protects the plants from the cold. There are four people I chose to became The Guardians. Perhaps you remember the stories of Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman. They are the Big Four, created to protect the children. You Katherine are a spirit, the spirit of artistic, career, and similar desires. Your job is to help others achieve their dreams but first you must do one thing," the Moon told her.

"What is that?" she asked looking confused. She still couldn't believe the legends of these people were real, then again seeing herself and hearing the moon speak to her, Katherine was starting to believe in anything.

"Accept your destiny by accepting your new name," he said.

"My new name; what do you mean my new name?" Katherine asked.

"The name Daniel gave you," the man in the moon said.

"Daydream," she whispered.

"Yes, become Daydream and someday I promise you if you follow my instructions. You and Daniel will be reunited forever," he said.

"But you said he was dead," Katherine said not understanding at all.

"He is dead but so are you. He was not helped as you were when he passed but someday a special person will find him and bring him home. Till then become Daydream and help keep the darkness away," the Moon said.

"Okay, I trust you, I will become Daydream," she said.

Ever since that night or day, Daydream couldn't remember, she did her job. The moon led her to her cousin, Collin's house. Before she had died she heard stories of him marrying someone beneath him and also of his young bride's tragic death on their wedding night. When she reached his home, to her surprise, a young dark skinned girl played on the floor of his home. A white woman played with the girl's brown hair like she would her daughter.

"Oh Daniel," Kathrine felt tears in her eyes, "I hope this is what the future brings! People of all skin colors living in peace," she whispered to the air.

Her first act came in the form of a young painter. He was a skinny lad not much older than 16 trying to paint. "You silly fool you have no artistic talent. You try every day to paint a decent picture and nothing happens. Just give up and be a blacksmith like your dad and you won't starve," said an older boy sharply.

"You are wrong I can too paint I just need inspiration!" the boy said with tears. Daydream watched the scene and she was angry. Who was this older boy to tell someone else what they should do? It was like her own father telling her to marry a monster for he was a rich white man. The feeling of anger grew as she heard the older boy mock the younger boy.

"Go away!" Daydream yelled and the water close to her bubbled and shot at the older boy. The younger boy watched in shock trying desperately not to laugh.

"Who did that who?" the older boy demanded. Daydream looked at her hands and the water.

"Did I do that?" she wondered. Testing her theory she lifted up her hand and water shot again at the older boy.

"I am out of here!" the older boy yelled running away in fright.

"Whoever did that I thank you," the young lad said. He returned to his painting but nothing was coming to him. Daydream walked closer to him and began to whisper in his ear.

"Paint the lake, how the ice gleamed when you skated on it with your mother. How her long red hair floated in the breeze. The way your cold breath fell out of you like a mist. Paint that Michael paint and remember," she whispered. Daydream had no idea how she knew all this stuff about this boy but soon he moved his hand with a paint brush. Gently creating the memory of him and his mother, creating the icy lake making it shine like crystals. Daydream saw a little version of him holding the hand a woman with red hair like fire. Smiling at each other as they were skating on the ice, their breath looked like a cloud of mist. It was a breath taking sight truly magical.

"Perfect," Michael said and ran with his painting as Daydream followed him. Michael sold his painting for money and could go to an art school. "Thank you my muse," Michael said to the open air. Daydream smiled proud she succeeded in her first job. But the moon called her to a new place.

Over the years Daydream helped many people. She helped a poor farm boy named Abraham go into politics and fight to end slavery, for if slavery ended then people like her and people like Daniel could be together. Speaking of Daniel during one of her trips she saw two men trying to ride a wild stallion. She stopped and laughed at the silly men for they were having no luck in riding the creature. "Oh Daniel if you were here I know you could ride that stallion without a whip," she said. When she was alive Daniel did many odd jobs but his main job was being the stable boy. He had a knack with horses no matter how wild or mean a horse could be. One touch from Daniel and they were the sweetest creatures known to man. As the years passed Daydream began to see many extraordinary things. Women allowed to vote and own land. Metal carriages called cars, flying machines called planes, and that was not all. Daydream often kept the hood of her cloak up to protect her from the changes of the world, it seemed immune to change. She was happy to help but the changes still scarred her, well most of them not like when she helped a man named Martin Luther King Jr. with his dream. The most astonishing thing, though she heard, though, was a man flying in something called a rocket to the moon.

"Another man on the moon, that is amusing," she laughed. The Man in the Moon, continued his teaching and promising but Daydream was growing impatient. Ever since she became Daydream, she did everything he told her, "Moon, when will I see Daniel, it feels like a lifetime since I've seen him," she asked.

"Soon, keep doing your job and you will be with him," the Man in the Moon told her. Katherine nodded and continued doing her job. She heard of other spirits but she never seen any around. Years passed and Daydream saw more changes in the world. Children of different colors going to school together, women having jobs like men, and men taking care of children like women did. These changes delighted her but soon her need to be with Daniel appeared again.

Daydream walked to another town glancing at the ring around her neck. She took it off hoping one day Daniel could put it back on her finger. Taking a break well she didn't really need a break. She guessed being a spirit meant not being hungry or thirsty. Daydream couldn't remember the last time she slept. Sure she could still eat and drink and sleep. But she never had the need to do these things. Coming out of a restaurant a dark skinned man was holding onto a light skinned woman. "I love you May," said the man.

"I love you David," she said and they kissed.

Tears fell from Daydream's eyes for she remembered when Daniel kissed her. Looking down at her ring she went off to the nearby woods. "Moon, when will I see Daniel, the world has changed so much that I no longer recognize it. Surely now you can lead me in the direction of Daniel," Daydream said.

"Sorry Daydream but not now you will find Daniel soon. Keep doing your job and you will find him," The Moon told her.

"But I have done my job. I've made so many dreams come true. I watched dozens of people some light skinned, dark skinned, and many other colors be with their true loves. So, why can't I be with Daniel? Haven't I earned it by now?" Daydream asked getting upset. The moon went silent and that made Daydream mad. "Moon, haven't I earned the right to see Daniel?" she asked again. Still no answer came and Daydream grew angry.

Present day

Daydream sobbed in the wilderness her anger burning like fire. "You promised me I would find him. Please answer me I have done everything you asked. What more do I have to do? You told me go to this village, this town, this house and I did. Now you keep your word and give him back to me! Daydream yelled. Still the moon was silent. "You lied to me you said you were my friend but you deny me my true love? I am sick of waiting where is Daniel tell me!" she shouted. Tears stung her face for she learned the truth of her so called friend. He like her own father used her. Made her become what he wanted promising her a good life only to take it away from her. "I hate you! You promised!" Daydream yelled.

"Who is yelling? I know I am crazy but not that crazy?" an annoyed voice yelled.

She started thinking she was going crazy, no one would be out this time of night. _Am I hearing voices? It couldn't be Daniel the voice sounds like a woman_, Daydream thought. Turning around her hood fell off and Daydream said, "Who is there?"

The End

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this story and stay tuned for the next part. Please review and till next time.


End file.
